What If THIS Happened?
by Chibikittycat
Summary: what if Anima entered the Wizarding World? what would happen if the Anima group were given wands? all these questions, and more are answered here 3 Summery/Disclaimer is inside. no pairings. use of OCs. Harry Potter/ Anima crossover
1. Year One Starts The Choas

This story is actully based off of a RP me and a buddy did a couple years ago. It happened so long ago though, I had to watch the movie to remember it XD Well, as it were, this is not a one-shot...it s actully gonna go threw all the Years, but for now i just have this chapter, cause i'm lazy. Ha-ha!!

I don't own the Harry Potter characters, the HP story line, nor do i own the +Anima characters, or Eowyn.  
Eowyn belongs to Milk, who is my buddeh. You can find her, and her chara's picture at: Urchin-of-Mistmantle at the DA. I do own this ficcy, and Chibikittycat. You can see her at MY DA account: Chibikittycat

There is gong to be no pairings, except for the ones that tend to happen along the way of the Harry Potter Adventures, and such Enjoy

What if THIS Happened?  
Chapter One: Year One Begins The Chaos:

Our story, or my story-as it were, shall begin-I shall say...right inside the Gate Portal of Platform: Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Two girls-who had just met that morning, and became instant friends-were for some reason standing outside the gate talking of one thing or another in a very rapid and oddly annoying way.  
After a few minutes-right after a boy with grey-ish, silver-ish hair, beads in his hair, and an eye patch stepped out of the gate behind them, a trolley-cart went flying, and the handle hit him in the head, knocking him over and causing the girls to scream, before turning around and asking repeatedly if he was okay. The boy just starred at them for a few seconds before getting up, and headed on to the train. "...What a weirdie." one of the girls said. She had brown shoulder-length hair, with pink tips. Her eyes seemed to match her hair, as they were brown, and there were two little pink lines bordering the eye color, and the white part. It didn't appear that she had any pupils-oddly enough-though. But there were two black circles in the middle of her irises. But this only added to the oddity that was her. Her companion on the other hand, wasn't all that normal in appearance either. Having hair that probably went down to her shoulder-blades, but was put up in a pony-tail, that had a mix of colors in it(one would guess those colors to be green, brown, a little black, and a hint of yellow), she also wore a hat with bunny ears upon it.  
Well, just before a family of red-heads, and a child wearing broken glasses, and had a scar on his forehead came threw the gate, the two girls ran to a door on the train to find a place to sit before it was time to leave.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` As soon as a couple of boys had introduced themselves to each other-One goes by the name of Ron Weasley, the other Harry Potter. And a girl with bushy brown hair had given them a visit, her name being Hermione Granger-the two girls whom we had seen earlier passed by their room on the train, then stopped and opened the door, letting themselves in. "Blimy, everyone's stopping by Harry..". Ron complained before eating a couple more Every Flavor Beans. "So sorry to be rude..." one girl started, but was interrupted by her friend. "No we're not.." she said with a silly grin. The girl with brown hair giggled, and started talking again. "Yes well...even if I don't mean it, we're sorry to be rude, but we've been up and down this train the whole time here and we need a place to sit. Would you two mind if we shared this space?" she requested, asking Harry more then Ron. "Yeah sure.." Harry replied, somewhat trying to clear a space for the two intruders. Ron just rolled his eyes, and looked for something else to chew on.  
"My name's Chib. This is my friend Eowyn." the girl with brown hair introduced, glancing at Ron's pet rat, Scabbers, slightly suspiciously. Eowyn was chewing on a Chocolate Frog as Harry introduced himself. "My name's Harry. Harry Potter. And this is my friend Ron." he said, gesturing to Ron. "Ron Weasley." Ron finished after swallowing a bite of a liquorish wand. "Lovely" Chib said before finally taking her eyes off the rat, and going after a treat for herself.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` As the train came to a stop, and the students inside it got off, they headed towards the boats after Hagrid had gotten all the 1st years together. Ron, and Harry went in their own boat, while Chib and Eowyn went in there's. Eowyn pointed out that the odd kid that got hit by a trolley-cart earlier, was in a boat with two smaller children. They looked a little young to be 11, but the two weren t about to splode their happy bubbles. They'd surely do that later.  
As they crossed the Black Lake, Chib and Eowyn got a bit excited, and rocked their boat a bit two much, as it soon toppled over, spilling them both into the Black Lake. Hagrid sighed in a slightly disapproving way, and scooped to two now very soaked girls out of the water, and into his boat. When they got to the castle, Chib and Eowyn were still giggling as they received blankets to get dried off. When the two oddballs finally did get dried off, they joined the other 1st years on a staircase in front of the Great Hall's closed doors. Professor McGonigal had gone to finish getting things set up, and a boy with platinum-blond hair, and a nasty attitude was addressing Harry after sneering at Ronald. Harry had just finished telling the brat that he'd be okay on his own when the lady came back, and tapped the back of the child's head with a rolled up parchment, before saying they were to go inside now.  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The Gryffindor table was celebrating that they'd gotten Harry in their house, as well as Ron, Hermione, and the odd silent 11-year-old who had now been identified as Senri, as well as his friends-Cooro, and Husky(who they'd found out were normally too young to attend the school, but had gotten special permission)-and it was Eowyn's turn to be placed under the hat. When the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, he seemed startled at first, but was she eventually placed in Gryffindor after he was probably mentally threatened by the girl.  
Chib herself panicked a bit when it was her turn. She was last on the list, and when her name was called she took a couple steps back from the small stairs. "Um....perhaps it'd be better if I wasn't placed under the hat.." she said timidly, taking another step from the hat. Professor McGonigal shook her head, and pointed at the stool that the hat was resting on at the moment. "Oh, nonsense young lady...Sit up here, and be sorted into a house. We cannot start the feast until you have done so." She insisted. Chib took a couple more hesitant seconds before sitting upon the stool. She cringed before the hat was placed on her head. Before the chaos began, Professors Dumbledore, Snape, as well as Quirrell, and Hagrid, and the rest of the students looked at the child curiously. Dumbledore seemed rather calm in knowing that something unexpected was about to happen, and as soon as the hat was placed on the child's head the Sorting Hat began to scream almost instantly. "...oh my...OH NO!!! GET ME OFF!! GET ME OFF THIS INSTANT!!!! I WILL NOT SORT THIS CHILD!!! LET SOMEONE ELSE PLACE HER! LET HER CHOOSE FOR HERSLEF!!!" the Sorting Hat went on with his fit until McGonigal took him off, and Chib then hopped off the stool. "I told you it wasn't a good idea..." she said, looking at the floor just desiring to disappear. Unfortunately for her, she was told not to do anything until Dumbledore said it was okay. The silence in the room was broken by an outbreak of whispering as the students wondered what just happened, and why it did.

After a short while, Chib decided to sit next to her friend, Eowyn, who was in a fit of her own. A fit of giggles that is. Chib truly didn't mind(though, she found it annoying). After all, she'd do that same. Worse maybe...she'd probably laugh and fall out of her seat if it was someone else and not her. During the feast, Dumbledore decided to stand up. And as he addressed the students, and teachers, the hall went silent. "As you all know...Harry Potter has now joined our school, and is here. I Hope you will all welcome him, and help him to feel as if this school was his home...On another note, we have two students here who are a little under-aged to be First-Years, but they have been granted special permission to attend early. As well as there being two under-aged 1st years, attending now will also be two students who shall be assisting the Teachers, Prefects, Ground's Keeper, and as well as Mr. Flitch, if need be. I wish for you all to keep in mind that even though they might be different in appearances, I request that you treat them as you would most everyone else."  
As Dumbledore finished his speech, another outbreak of whispers started up once again, as Cooro looked around excitedly, Senri and Husky ignored it all, while Chib let her face ram into the surface of the table, and Eowyn was looking around the Great Hall, a small amount of plots, and evil doings spreading threw her mind.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` After the Gryffindors were lead to their common room, and they had a nice sleep, they had a nice breakfast before heading to classes. Most of their classes had been very successful, and not too many bad things had happened. Of course, once they got to Potions, the fur began to fly. Chib and Eowyn didn't bother sitting on their chairs, and instead placed their ingredients on the chairs, and sat on their table. After Snape lost the battle of trying to make them sit in their chairs properly, they just ended up with detention, and the class was then started.  
Things went a bit smoothly before Husky shouted: "Cooro! No don't-" he didn't finish, for Cooro's, and Husky's cauldron exploded. Chib and Eowyn fell off their table laughing, and Cooro and Husky also got detention. It was not long before Chib and Eowyn got bored, and decided to add random ingredients to their cauldron. "Oohhh.....I didn't know it could do that..." Chib said, peering into the cauldron. Snape ignored them, and went on the writing something down. His attention was drawn to their table, however, when Eowyn said: "let's add this! This should make it pretty!". Eowyn added an odd plant, and two seconds later the entire Dungeon room was covered in green slime. The two ended up having to serve detention for a month because of that.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` During study hall, Chib was sitting next to a boy called Seamus, who was trying to turn a glass of water into rum. Eowyn, who was sitting in front of Seamus, was actully able to ignore the activity, but Chib was too curious to see what would happen to concentrate. Of course, her attention wasn't the only one that was caught as Senri, who sat next to Eowyn, and Harry both looked up to see what was happening. "Um...what's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked Ron. To this, Ron looked up and answered him. "Turn it into rum...Actully managed to make tea yesterday...before it-". Again, the sentence wasn't finished before Seamus made the water explode. The explosion made Chib, Eowyn, Harry, Ron and several other students jump. Senri's eyes widened, and he said: "..Boom..". Chib threw her hands up in the air, and laughed hysterically, while chanting: "do it again! Do it again!" over and over again. As all this was taking place, there was a chorus of laughter.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` A "good afternoon class" could be heard from the Flying Instructor, and the class replied with a "good afternoon Madam Hooch.". Madam Hooch welcomed the class to their first flying lesson, and then told them how to get their brooms to fly up to their hands so they could mount them. After only a few students had succeeded in doing this, she told them they needed more feeling. Ron gave the broom too much feeling, and it flew up, and smacked his nose, while Hermione didn't give it enough feeling, and all her broom did was roll around on the grass. Harry, Malfoy, Eowyn, and Chib got a hold of their brooms pretty easily. As did Cooro, while Husky's broom liked him about as much as Hermione's did her. Senri's broom hated him so much it flew up, and hit him in the face so hard he fell over backwards. After a chores of laughter, and after everyone had gotten on to their brooms, Madam Hooch gave them instructions on what they were to do. Nevel's broom, however, had a mind of its own, and decided to cause chaos. In the end, Nevel was sent to the Hospital Wing with a broken wrist, and after a bunch of yelling, and "illegal" flying, Harry was made Seeker to the Quidditch Team. As a way of showing him she was happy for his success, Chib decided to glomp him, and not let go for a good long while. She then of course got hungry, and wandered off to find the kitchen, making her miss a few classes. So, once again she got detention.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` As Harry was off with Wood to be taught how to play Quidditch, Chib had figured out a way to get fire to stay put in bubbles. So, for most of the day, the hallways were filled with exploding bubbles. They were harmless, unless you popped them. The Bubble's membranes were tougher then normal bubbles, but still pretty fragile all the same. Chib spent her evening polishing all the trophies in the castle, as well as cleaning all the windows. She had help from Senri, and Eowyn, for they had helped her placed the bubbles in the hallways, but they had also helped the bubbles pop themselves.  
By now, the staff of the school, and the students-as well as the ghosts, paintings, and other inhabitants of the castle-had gotten used to Eowyn, and Chib's shenanigans, and outbursts. But that doesn't mean that they'd go unpunished if they'd gotten caught.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` When it was time for the class to learn how to levitate things, the class had been given things to levitate. Seamus, of course made his feather explode. Unfortunately for Harry, he was sitting next to him, and his feather had gotten caught in the explosion. Of course, the feather was mostly unharmed, but still. Seamus had tried to make his feather float using the wrong incantation, and the wrong wrist movement. Chib, and Eowyn, of course, burst into laughter, and almost fell off their desks when the feather exploded, but what really got them going was when Senri had been just poking his feather with his wand, and his feather-and half his desk-exploded worse then Seamus's did, and Chib actully did fall of the desk this time.  
After they finished laughing, Chib and Eowyn went to work at trying to make their feathers float. Eowyn got hers in the air, before it too exploded-but there's a bit of a rumor going around that she did that on purpose. Chib on the other hand, made her feather possessed somehow, and it began to fly around the room on its own. Chib, eager to get her feather back, chased it around the room, making a huge mess by toppling over books, and stacks of paper. As well as quills, parchments, and ink bottles. Amazingly she did not get detention, but she did have to clean up the classroom.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` On the night of All Hallow's Eve, the students were all enjoying a Halloween feast. Ron noticed Chib, and Eowyn looked different. It was probably because he finally saw that Chib's hair was now pink with brown streaks, and under her hat(which she wasn't wearing that day, or anymore for that matter), two large-ish blue colored car ears were hidden. Eowyn's hat was missing as well, and as it turned out, her hat also hid ears. Though these were bunny ears, not cat ears. They all laughed when everything was explained. It turned out that they were 0% human, which was why they were special helpers to the school, and its staff. Everything that evening was going fine...That is, until the doors of the Great Hall burst open, and then Professor Quirrell burst into the Hall, screaming about a Troll being in the Dungeons.

While the students were going back to their common rooms, Harry, and Ron went to find Hermione, who had been MIA since the afternoon. While they did this, Chib and Eowyn went to go hunt down the Troll. Senri followed after the two 11-year-old girls after telling Cooro and Husky to go back with the others to the common room. Cooro went obediently, but only after Senri had promised to be safe. Chib and Eowyn found Harry, and Ron behind a pillar, watching the Troll go into the Girl's Bathroom. "So, I see you found the Troll huh?" Eowyn asked as they walked up to Harry, and Ron, making to two unexpected pre-teens jump. "Bloody-hell E! You nearly scared us to death.." Ron accused after turning to face Chib, and Eowyn with Harry. "keyword-Nearly" Eowyn countered. "So, shall we go help Hermione then?" Chib asked, looking over Ron, and Harry's heads. "No, you girls need to go get help..." Harry said, putting a feeble hand up to try to stop them from following Ron, and himself. "Or what?!" Eowyn asked, seemingly offended. "No, he's right Eowyn...it's "our job" to help the teachers, and that thing is huge. Better go get some help as fast as we can. Come on!" Chib said, tugging her friend down the hall by the sleeve. When Ron, and Harry turned back to the Girl's Bathroom door, they saw Senri entering it. He apparently decided he was strong enough to take on the Troll. Harry, and Ron heard a crash come from the Bathroom a couple seconds later, and rushed over to it to find the Troll had smashed several of the cubicles in order to try and smash Hermione. Harry yelled at her to move, while he and Ron threw bits of wood at the Troll, while Senri was trying to dislodge a sink from the wall. He eventually gave up, and threw pieces of wood at the Troll too. Hermione moved to the sinks, but the Troll saw her, and he would have smashed her that time, had she not moved out of the way. Before he could swing the club again, Harry grabbed it, and was then sent on to the Troll's shoulders. Senri followed suit, and flew onto its back, then bit its shoulder. The Troll hardly noticed Senri was biting his shoulder blade-however, he did notice that Harry was on his shoulders, so he flailed around hazardously, trying to get him off. However, all he did was get Harry's wand up his nose, before flailing around again, and this time, he grabbed Harry by his ankle.

After a while of huge clubs getting swung around, then eventually getting control of it, and knocking the giant out with the club, the Pre-Teens finally got the Troll unconscious, and the teachers finally arrived along with Chib, and Eowyn.  
The teachers were beyond shocked, and Eowyn sort of just stared at the unconscious Troll, while Chib poked at it with her wand. She was stopped after a few seconds by Snape, and she glared at him slightly before putting her wand back inside her robes as McGonigal told Harry, Ron, and Senri to explain them. Harry and Ron started to "explain" when Senri pointed at the Troll, and said "boom...". Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before Hermione spoke up. "...it's my fault Professor McGonigal..." she said, causing everyone to give her a surprised look. "What?...Ms. Gradure..."."I let the Troll in...I'd read about them, and thought I could handle it..." she lied, looking at the floor. "But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Senri hadn t come and found me...I'd probably be dead..." "Be that, as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do, and i'm very disappointed in you McGonaigal said before taking 5 points from Gryffindor, and giving them back 10 more points for completely dumb luck.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The next day, it was the Quidditch Match. Everyone was excited...until Harry's broom got jinxed. Then only the Slytherins were excited...that is until a heavy wooden ball flew out of no where, and hit Malfoy right smack between the eyes. Crabb and Goyal saw Chib standing there in the Gryffinder's stands with a smug look on her face, dusting off her hands. Another two wooden balls flew from the Gryffinder's stands, and hit Crabb and Goyal in-between their eyes. Senri and Eowyn had thrown them, and now brought their attention back to Harry as Hermione ran off somewhere.  
A little later into the game, and the next worry some thing Harry did was fall off his broom when he had reached for the Snitch. Hagrid thought he was gonna be sick, and Chib, and Eowyn, having oddly REALLY sharp eyes decided to laugh, clap, and cheer when he fell. When Harry got back up, he choked a couple times, before throwing up the Snitch, and there was cheering all around-except from the Slytherins. Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyal had recovered by this time, and they were in slight depression with the rest of their House.

It was a little while after the match was over that Chib, Eowyn, Senri, and Husky learned that Hermione had run off to catch Snape's cloak on fire. Chib, and Eowyn laughed, and glomped her in pure surprise, and happiness, and Senri patted her on the head. Husky got a little annoyed. "You shouldn't do that you know. You ll get us all in trouble with risky actions like that!" he lectured. "Oh, come on Husky! Where s you sense of fun?" Ron joked. "The Giant Squid ate it when he crossed the Black Lake" Chib laughed, still clinging to Hermione. Husky's face blushed from annoyance as Hermione finally pried Chib and Eowyn off her.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` During Christmas morning, Eowyn, and Chib were nowhere to be found, and they were still gone during the Afternoon. It Wasn t until the evening that Ron and Harry found Eowyn. It had turned out that she had been helping the teachers all afternoon. They had been decorating the castle for the Christmas season. Eowyn said that she hadn't seen Chib all day either, but last she saw her, she was heading to a village that wasn't too far from the castle. But according to the teachers and other students, she wasn't back yet. "I'm sure she'll be back soon though" Eowyn assured them, and went back to her job.  
It turned out that Chib did come back to the Castle, but it was only to drop some things off for some of the teachers. Quirrell told them that she had run off to run an errand for Snape and that if they really wanted to know where she was, they should ask him. They did go to the Dungeons, but when they asked Snape, all he said was that she had gone to get some ingredients for his classes, and potion making. "What is really odd about her being gone is..." he started, looking from Harry, to Eowyn, Ron, then Senri, and Husky, and Cooro and Hermione, then addressing the whole group again. ...that she should have been back hours ago he finished before looking out the nearest window. "I did threaten her with detention, but it would appear that she doesn't care about getting in trouble any more..." he started again. very much like another fool whom I had the displeasure of knowing..." he finished once more, looking at Harry with a steely glare. "Now...I suggest that you lot should go and enjoy your day outside...while you still can he said before going back to his paper work. After a few seconds, the group left the Dungeons, and went outside.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` After a day in the Library, and Hermione explaining to them what she found out about Fluffy, they were heading outside that evening, when they found Chib standing in front of the front door of the castle, looking at them with a oddly serious expression. "You peoples is sneaking out, ain't cha?..." she said, not really sounding like Chib. After a few seconds of awkward silence, she grinned comically at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Senri, and Eowyn(for Husky, and Cooro were already asleep). "Well then, let me go with chus" she said before opening the door, and running outside, quickly followed by the rest.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` They all ran to Hagrid's hut, and they had a lovely talk with him before a certain egg hatched. Chib, and Eowyn cooed, and "awwed" at it while everyone else(except for Hagrid(who looked rather excited), and Senri) looked at it with expressions of pure shock. It was a couple minutes later when Hagrid saw Malfoy's face in the window, and they all hurried back into the castle. Unfortunately for them, Malfoy had gone, and gotten Professor McGonigal.  
After they had gotten a lecture, and had their points taken from them, the group went to serve their detention, and Hagrid led them into the Dark Forest. They came across a puddle of Unicorn blood, and Hagrid explained what it was. When they were split up into teams(Ron, Hermione, Eowyn going with Hagrid, Harry was with Malfoy, Chib, Senri, and Fang), they headed off in their separate directions. Chib had been slow at first, none on her team knew why. They asked what happened when she caught up. She lied, and said she'd tripped, when really she'd gotten a couple of vials from her pocket, and filled them with the Unicorn's blood, before placing the vials back into her pocket. She felt a bit guilty, but she decided she'd learn a little bit a about the blood, and see what use she could make of it.  
Chib, and Senri pretty much tuned out Malfoy's complaining while they were walking threw the forest. Senri then caught the scent of something, and darted off in a direction. "Se-Se! Get back here!" Chib called to him, before giving chase. She was chased by Fang, and Harry. Malfoy, not wanting to be along in the Forest, followed behind them. When Chib, and everyone else caught up with Senri, they found him just standing in one spot, a look of somewhat horror on his face. "w-what's wrong Se-Se?.." Chib asked, following his gaze before freezing up as well when she saw what he was looking at. Harry, Fang, and Malfoy caught up, and saw right away what they were looking at. There, by a fallen tree was a dead Unicorn, and sitting hunched over its corps, was a hooded figure, drinking its blood like a Vampire. The figure's attention was drawn to them when Harry scoffed at some pain he was feeling in his forehead, and the figure growled at them. Malfoy then screamed like a little girl, and ran for his life, followed shortly by fang. Senri threw a few rocks at the figure when it was coming towards them, but he missed.  
A second or so later, a Centaur ran at the figure out of the bushes suddenly, and scared it off. The Centaur then turned to the group, and addressed Harry. Chib, and Senri then felt like their presents wasn't needed, so they backed off a couple feet to be lookouts. Firenze, the Centaur, then had a slight discussion with Harry before Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, Fang, and Malfoy found them again. Hagrid, and Firenze exchanged a brief hello before the Centaur ran back into the forest, vanishing within seconds. Back at the castle, Chib, Senri, and Harry told Ron and Hermione what happened in the forest, before Hermione reassured Harry that he was safe, so long as Dumbledore was at the castle.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` After the end of the year exams were over, Eowyn, and Chib were walking threw the courts of the castle with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Senri, Cooro, and Husky had to stay after class to talk to the teacher. As they were walking, Harry was complaining of his scar hurting again, so Chib gave him a hug to try to make the pain go away. It didn't help, but it was thought that it was somewhat nice of her to try. After a little more ways of walking, Chib, and Eowyn had to go do something, so they split up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry then realized something, and he and his two best friends ran back to Hagrid's hut.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It was that night that they decided to go down the trap-door that Fluffy guarded. But they needed music, or an instrument. "Doesn't Chib have that violin?" Hermione brought up as they were walking back to the common room to get Harry's Invisibility Cloak that he'd received as a Christmas present. "She does?" Ron asked, completely surprised. "Yeah...come to think of it, I saw she was carrying around a violin case sometimes.." Harry thought out loud. "And there's that music that plays at night around the outside of the castle...but it never seems to be coming from the ground.." he added. "I saw a figure riding a broom past a window in the girl's dormitory before i fell asleep once...she could have insomnia, and just can't sleep, so she plays a violin at night while riding a broom to pass the time.." Hermione theorized. "That s a little weird, even for her.." Ron said. No other words were exchanged until they got to the common room, where they found Chib practicing her violin playing, and Eowyn was reading a book. Chib stopped her practicing as they entered the common room, and look at them. Eowyn glanced up at them before going back to her book. "Chib...we need your help" Harry said, as he walked up to her. "We need you to play your violin, to make Fluffy fall asleep." he explained when Chib gave him a puzzling look. "I see....and what will be happening after I help you out?" she asked. "You can come back here, and go to sleep. Forgetting anything happened." Ron butted in, and Chib gave him a disapproving look. "No way Ron...I wanna come with you guys on your little adventure. And I'm gonna come too.." she said, not allowing either three of them to say no. "I'm coming too" Eowyn said after book marking her page in her book, and setting the thing down. "If we aren't allowed to come, I'm not helping.." Chib some-what threatened. She gave the presents of "i'm also gonna tell on you if you don't let me.." , so they had no real other choice.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the 3rd floor corridor under the Invisibility Cloak. They were to meet the girls down there, and they found them waiting for them when they got to the door. Hermione unlocked, and opened the door, and the five went inside. "Say. Where s Senri?" Ron asked. He was somewhat expecting to see him here. Senri, as well as Cooro, and Husky, were often seen hanging around Chib, and Eowyn. So it was rather odd that he wasn't there. They didn't expect to see Cooro, or Husky though. "Yeah, as if we'd let him come. He can't really cast spells all that well, and we don't want him blowing up half the underside of the castle, now do we? Plus, when it comes to danger...he thinks less a-head then we do.." Chib explained as she closed the door. It took the five to realize that Fluffy was already asleep, so Chib was rather annoyed when they found out that "Snape" had already beaten them to the trap-door, and had enchanted a harp to play.  
They got the dog's paw off the door, and opened it. A few seconds later, the harp stopped playing, and there was an eerie silence. The five 11-year-old's found out that Fluffy had woken when they looked up after the dog drooled on Ron's shoulder. They screamed, and jumped into the trap-door's opening as the Door ripped the door off its hinges. Chib dropped her violin, so as the dog tried to get them, and barked into the hole, the instrument was smashed. She didn't worry too much about it though, as she wondered what kind of plant they were sitting on, before they all got tangled up in the Devil's Snare's vines. Chib, and Eowyn absolutely hated to be confined, and struggled along with Harry, and Ron. Though they relaxed as best they could manage after Hermione explained what was going on. After Hermione fell threw the vines, Harry fell after her. Then Eowyn, and Chib fell. Ron only panicked more, and struggled. Hermione remembered what to do, and shone a bright light at the plant, causing it to shriek, and drop Ron.  
The five students found themselves in a room that was made up by a giant chess bored after Harry had gotten a flying, and was nearly stabbed to death by other flying keys, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione took their places. There wasn't any more room on the chess bored, so Eowyn, and Chib had to just sit, and watch. After they'd gotten past this level, Hermione took Ron back to the upper part of the castle. Chib went back to the plant part of the guards, and fixed them, while Eowyn was fixing the Chess Pieces back.  
When Chib was finished with the Devil's Snare, she went and helped Eowyn with her room. Chib then got into an argument with Eowyn, after telling her to go back. She really didn't want to loose any of her friends, especially her first one. In the end, Chib just gave up, and she and Eowyn went to go help Harry.  
As they were running down the steps, and smoke like shadow figures flew past them. They grew even more worried and ran to find Harry, more panic-stricken then before. They found Harry lying on the stairs in the last chamber, with a blood red stone in his hands. Chib, and Eowyn panicked for a few seconds, before they half dragged him back up to the top part of the castle, and to the Hospital Wing.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It was a day, or so later when Harry woke up. The rest of his friend's had recovered faster then him, but he had taken more damage, so they weren't surprised. Though, Senri, and Husky both had given Chib, Eowyn, Ron, and Hermione their own kind of punishment for not telling them about what they'd done. Cooro had also yelled at them. Harry woke up, and found Chib sitting next to his bed with Eowyn, Cooro, Senri, and Husky. Cooro, Eowyn, and Chib glomped him, and started shouting stuff at him about how they were so worried, and that they were so happy that he was okay, and all they stuff. Husky gave him a short lecture, and Senri patted Harry on the head to show he too was concerned. They all left him alone to get some rest, and then Dumbledore went over to his bed to check on how he was doing.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` When it was the night of the Fare-Well Feast, and all the points were given during that Feast, Dumbledore then added to his speech about extra points. Snape seemed surprised, and confused about this. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Nevel had gotten their own extra points for the brilliants they'd shown, the great chess that was played, the love that show shown, and the bravery that had been done. Chib and Eowyn also got their own points for their services to the school, and the help they had given to their friends (as well as the teachers but that part was only implied. he-he). It was then announced they Gryffindor had won the house cup, and a great amount of cheering was heard. The rest of the night was spent with humorous talk, feasting, and last minutes spent with friends in the common rooms.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The next day, as they were heading back home, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as well as Eowyn, Chib, Senri, Cooro, and Husky had all amazingly fit into one cart, and they all looked at the album that Harry had gotten from Hagrid. When they arrived at the station, before going threw the portal, they all said their good-byes, and promised to have a good summer, as well as a great 2nd year at Hogwarts, when the time came again. 


	2. Year Two Carries The Chaos Farther

**Yeah...sorry that I forgot to warn you, my dear readers, that I will be using a lot of time skips...short ones, or long. but I do need to remind you, if you took offence to that for some reason, that this is based of an RP, and those DO have time , enjoy. And I'm sorry about my horrible spelling, and grammar. Thank yas.**

**"This is spreakin"-"this is thinkin "-(this is outside talk)**

**What If THIS Happened: Chapter Two - Year Two Carries The Chaos Farther**

**It's almost been one year since our friends started going to Hogwarts, and this year is predicted to be even crazier then the first. but of course, that makes it more fun. We shall begin this part of the story very early in the morning, as a flying car lands in the driveway of a large house, also known as The Burrow, where the Weasly's reside. **

**````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Four boys entered the kitchen of the house as quietly as they could, sneaking in after sneaking out so they didn't get in trouble. Unfortunately for them, there was someone in the house that had insomnia. Harry fell backwards onto the floor, making a rather loud thud, and this caused the three Weasley brothers-Ron, Fred, and George-to cringe. Harry also had the wind knocked out of him, as a catlike figure glomped him. "Harry! ohmygee!! Tis awesome to sees ya again buddeh!" the always hyper-Chib declared, earning a harsh "sshhhh!!!" from the Weasleys, making her cringe, and nod. "S-sorry. I was just so...so excited!" she said as she stood up, and helped Harry to his feet. There was suddenly a lot of thumping sounds coming from the upstairs, and appeared, and shouted at them."WHERE HAVE-YOU-BEEN?!" her son's hid the biscuits they were holding behind their backs, and looked at the floor. The impact was so powerful, it even made Chib look at the floor somewhat shamefully. And she hadn't even done anything!...Well...Except keep a look out for Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. She then looked at Harry, and smiled warmly, and her voice got a nicer tone to it. "Harry! How wonderful to see you dear.." . Then she addressed her sons again with a bit of a glare. "Bed's empty, No note, Car gone! What were you thinking?! You could have been killed! You could have been seen!" She lectured as a mother would, before giving Harry a reassuring "Of course, I don't blame you Harry, dear." "...They were starving him, mum...There were bars on his windows!" Ron defended. "Well you had best hope that I don't put bars on your windows, Ronald Weasley!" Molly said before giving Harry another warm smile, and telling him that it was time for breakfast. Chib had just gotten her plate of food finished, and was sitting down at the table when someone entered the house. "Morning Weasleys!" greeted his family before giving his wife a good morning kiss, and sitting down at the table. He looked to his right to see a face he hadn't see before. "...And who are you?" He asked, making Harry swallow fast in order to answer. Harry apologized, and introduced himself. Arthur seemed calmly excited to meet the lad, and said that Ron s told the family about him, before digging into breakfast. "Well, when did he get here?" he seemed to ask no one in particular. It was Molly who answered him. "This morning...your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surry and back last night" she said before turning back to the stove. "Did you really? How did it go?" he asked excitedly, earning a small-ish hit on the shoulder from Molly, causing him to correct himself. "Ah-I mean--that was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you.." he said in a rather unconvincing way. Molly seemed to be satisfied though.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` After breakfast, The Weasleys, Harry, and Chib all gathered around the gigantic fireplace. Molly took a small plant-pot from its holder next to the fire place, and held it in front of Harry, allowing him to put his hand in to get the powder from it first. To this, Harry gave a confused look. "Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before mum.." Ron said with a bit of a worried expression. "You haven't? Its lots of fun to do!....Once you get the hang of it that is.." Chib said looking excited at first, but then letting her gaze fall to the floor. This made Harry a bit more worried. But Molly told him that Ron could go first, so he could see how to do , Ron took a handful of the powder, walked into the fireplace, and dropped the powder to the floor after announcing the destination that he wanted to go. Ron then vanished within a brilliant green flame that only lasted for a few seconds. It was then Harry's turn to go, so he got his handful of powder, stepped into the fireplace, and spoke where he wanted to go, before vanishing in the brilliant Floo Flame. After a couple seconds, Molly looked at her husband. "What did he say, dear?" she asked. "...Diagonally..." he answered. "Yes I thought he did.." Molly muttered while looking back at the fireplace, as Chib did a faceplam.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` As Harry left the shop he entered from the fireplace in Knockturn Ally. There were a bunch of shady characters who tried to crowd around Harry, but lucky for him, Hagrid found him. "Harry?...what do you think you're doing down there? Come on! " He said, and Harry went over to him as quickly as he could. He was then grabbed by the wrist by a small hand, with tiny claws-which he recognized to be Chib's hand-, and was half dragged out of the Ally. Harry noticed that she was wearing her hat(though her hair color had not changed, it was her eyes that did. pink where the brown was, brown where the pink was, such and such). Hagrid gave him a tiny lecture about how he shouldn't be in that ally before they found the rest of their group, which had gained a Hermione. She fixed his glasses after she saw they were broken from the tumble he took out of the fireplace, and they all entered the Book Shop to get their School they'd caught up with the rest, Harry found that Eowyn had caught up with them as well. She too was hiding her inhuman-ness. Molly brushed him off, and Chib , and Eowyn each gave him a hug to show they were worried. Chib also tried to give him a bit of a lecture, but an announcement was made, and it cut her off. She looked at the front, and her left ear twitched in annoyance. Eowyn didn't seem pleased the announcement had been announced, a tall man who looked like the stereotypical Muggle Acter walks up to the front desk, and smiled a "devilish grin". someone from the Daily Prophet then squeezed passed them, and took a picture of Lockheart, before he noticed that Harry Potter was standing right in front of him, and he let it slip out that the poor kid was there. Harry was then seized from his place in the crowed by the reporter, and then placed next to Lockheart before getting a blinding flash of light shown in his eyes. "People like him really tick me off.." Chib muttered to no one. "Yeah...but they do make good paint-ball targets.." Eowyn replied, looking like she had 3/4ths of a mind to shoot Mr. Lockheart with several different colored paintballs. The Two girls giggled, and plotted until it was time to leave, but even then they couldn't get out of the store, after being stopped by Draco who made it apparent that he didn't like Harry even more now."Leave him alone..." Ginny tried to say as threatening as she could, but Malfoy just smirked. "Oh look here Potter...you've got yourself a girlfriend!" he said, not noticing the Chib was holding Eowyn back from hitting Malfoy with a thick book. "Now, now Draco...play nicely.." a man said after tapping Malfoy's shoulder with the head of his cane. Which, happened to look like a snake's head. This man turned out to be Malfoy's father. Chib's ear twitched annoyed again when Lucius was examining Harry's scar. -"Where do all these wackos come from!?"- She shouted in her head. Harry and Lucius exchanged words, Hermione stepping in once. After Lucius had insulted Hermione, and her family, it was Eowyn's turn to keep Chib from attacking the arrogant Malfoy. Then it was just a sheer test of will to keep both of them from attacking him once he spoke ill of the Weasleys."You know..." Chib spoke up, eyes shaded with anger, and hate. "just because someone isn't considered pure in blood, or rich in wealth, that doesn't make them any less powerful, smart, or talented...though, you would know that because unlike you, not everyone had to claw their way to the top..." said she, spite lacing her words. Not many people would talk to a Malfoy that way, but no one in their group was surprised when she did. Lucius didn't give Eowyn the second she needed to think up something to back up her words though. "Young lady...if i were you, I would keep my mouth shut when it comes to those words..." Lucis said, trying to seem menacing. Chib of course, being either really brave, or super stupid as always, did not back down. "I'll say what i want, to whom I want...I'm not from America, but I do believe in Freedom of Speech, and I will worry about it getting me killed or not later...if you wish for me to talk to you with respect, then you have to earn it Malfoy...but, i doubt that you will ever accomplish tha-t...." she replied, putting emphasis on the T. Lucius was either about to curse her, strike her, or yell at Chib, but Mr. Weasley came up to the group, telling them that they should be . Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy exchanged a few words, and they somehow got to talking about disgrace. Of course, Chib being Chib, and Eowyn just being out there. "What s the use of being a disgrace to the name of Wizard...if they don't even pay you well for it?" Lucius asked, with an expression that said "i'm looking at something's truly disgusting". "We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of Wizard, Malfoy..." Mr. Weasley countered. The aura that flowed from Chib and Eowyn said to all that was near enough to feel them: "and you happen to be the first thing we think of when it comes to that view..." Lucius looked at the two girls who were glaring at him one last time, giving them a glare of his own. He then glanced at the rest of the group, before leaving with Draco. ".....I' m gonna be the first to murder a Malfoy in my generation Eowyn declared, getting looks from everyone else in the group, before Chib cracked a smile. "Okay then, you can take the Family down, and I'll destroy the house!" she said in a joking tone. The two girls laughed, and shook on it before they, and everyone else in their group left the shop, and Eowyn separated with the group before they got to the station. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It was the first morning after the whole "stole, and lost the car to get to Hogwarts" fiasco, and when Harry, and Ron got downstairs to go to breakfast, they were glomped. Ron now new what it felt like to get the window knocked out of him and Harry felt it for the second time within two days, though it wasn't Chib who'd glomped him. She had decided to glomp Ron this time, since she now decided that she would only limit herself three glomps a week per-person, and Harry had already gotten glomped once , the two girls began to yell at them franticly, before Husky, and Cooro came downstairs, and pried the two girls away from the poor boys. Before they could thank Husky, and Cooro though, Husky was yelling at the both of them, and Cooro looked like he was gonna cry, and shouted about how he'd be so worried. There was finally silence when Senri came downstairs. Chib then forgot about her anger towards Harry, and Ron, and glomped him. Eowyn sighed, and looked at her growling stomach, and decided just to go down to the Great Hall herself. She was shortly followed by Harry, Ron, Cooro, and Husky, and Senri, with Chib riding on Senri's shoulders, like a five year old. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` After breakfast, they all went to Herbologi, and that meant they were also in the Green Houses. Chib and Senri liked the green houses. It was like a forest in there. or some other form of wilderness. Eowyn liked it too, but because it made a good scene for a prank, or something to be taken place. though before that'd happen, she'd have to figure out how to pull one off without harming the Professor entered the greenhouse, and tapped the pot in front of her with her wand, getting everyone's attention, as well as a "good morning professor Sprout." from her class. Sprout then told the class that they were to re-pot mandrakes, so they needed to have earmuffs over their ears, so they weren't knocked out. Eowyn had to put ear plugs in her ears, though Chib could get the earmuffs on after a bit of adjusting. Professor Sprout then began to demonstrate how to re-pot the plant, and right as she pulled it up, and the herb began to wail, Chib smacked her hands over her ears, and began to scream. It only took Chib two seconds to decide to bail on the class, and she tore out of the room, still screaming. "should have worn ear-plugs..." Eowyn muttered. Professor Sprout shook her head slightly, before going on with her demonstration. Neville collapsed after a minute or two more though. Sprout sighed, disapprovingly. "It seems Mr. Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs she said. Seamus then looked up at her, and said "no ma'am. he's just fainted Sprout then just decided to leave me as he was, and the lesson continued. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It was once again time for Study Hall, and Ron was tapping his wand back together, with his friend's sitting either next to him, in front of him, or in front of the people next to him. He looked at his now "fixed" wand, and sighed. "..say it....I'm doomed he said, looking at Harry. "you're doomed Harry said, but Eowyn and Husky had also chimed in on that statement. Suddenly there was a: "hi Harry!" followed by a flash of bright light from a camera. Ron, who was sitting next to Harry got hit too, but not as bad. Chib, who was sitting on the other side of Harry, also got hit, but she was so surprised at the sudden wave of light hitting her eyes, that she fell out of her chair. Senri also got hit, for he was sitting next to Chib, but he didn't get nearly as blinded, and so he just blinked a lot. Harry, sadly, got hit full force, and it took him a few seconds to recover. The 1st-year introduced himself, and they found out his name was Colin Creevey, who also happened to be in their house. Chib managed to get up, but she still had to blink a lot. Ron's owl, Earl, was then spotted flying towards them, and he crashed into a large bowl of chips. Ron mutter something about the bird begin a menace while Eowyn, Chib, and Senri flicked chips off themselves, Senri actully eating the chips that had landed on him. Ron took the note from Earl, and a look of horror found it's way on to his face, while he said "oh no...". Someone then pointed out that Ron had gotten a Howler, and Cooro asked absent mindedly "what's a Howler?" before getting smacked on his head by Husky, who used a rolled up Daily Prophet. Ron then tried to open it, but when he did, a terrible voice shrieked from it, causing Chib to once again fall out of her chair. But she was joined by Cooro, and Eowyn, as they had fallen from surprise, much like herself. As the letter yelled at Ron, several people-Husky, and Senri included-covered their the Howler decided to stop shouting, it turned to Ginny, and congratulated her on her entering Gryffindor. Then it turned back to Ron, blew a razzberry at him, and ripped itself up.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It was then time for their Defense Against The Dark Arts, and it turned out to be Lockheart. When he introduced himself, Chib let her head ram into her desk, and Eowyn began to rub her temples like a sudden headache was coming on. All the other girls in the class looked like they were gonna faint, and had dreamy looks in their eyes, while the boys looked rather uncertain of their new then took out his wand, and seemed to turn serious. Chib, and Eowyn actully looked up to see what he had planned for the lesson, but they didn't look interested. Husky had gotten out a book to read, and Senri and Cooro were being distracted by something. Lockheart then reveled what they were to learn, and Seamus let out a laugh. "Cornish Pixies?" "Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockheart said proudly. Chib looked like a cat that was stalking a bird, and Eowyn just did a faceplam. Seamus and another couple of boys laughed at that day's lesson. "laugh if you will Mr. Finnigon!" Lock Heart started. "but Pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters..." he said, glancing around the room. let s see what you make of them..."he said, opening the door to the Pixies cage, releasing them. half the class ducked in cover, several tried to hit them with books. Cooro and Chib were chasing them to play with them. Eowyn was shooting jinxes at them, and Senri was chasing them, trying to hit them with his text-book. a couple of the Pixies had gotten Neville by his ears, and decided to hang hi up on the seemed to realize that he'd done something stupid, but he was not willing to do anything about it, and tried to rescue some of the painting that had been snatched up by the things, but his battles against them proved useless. Lockheart then looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eowyn, and Husky, and told them to finish up, before ducking into his office. Eowyn, and Husky went back to trying to curse them for a couple more minutes before Hermione decided enough was enough, and just jinxed them all at once, making them freeze in midair, and that made it easier for everyone to get them back into their cage, and it was also easier for Harry, Ron, and Senri to get Neville down, and for Chib, and Eowyn to fix the Dragon Skeleton. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The Gryffindor Quidditch Team was heading to the field, Wood explaining their new schedule, when he spotted the Slythorin team heading that same way. When the two teams stood before the other, Wood confronted the Slythorin Team Caption, Flint, that he had reserved the field for Gryffindor that day. But Flint told Wood that he had a note, and he showed Wood that he indeed did. Ron, who was sitting a few feet away with Hermione, Eowyn, Senri, and Chib, looked up to see the confrontation, and said he could smell trouble, before getting up with the other boy, and three girls, and they walked over to see what the problem was, while Wood was skimming over the turned out that the Slytherins had a new Seeker. He turned out to be Malfoy, and Malfoy had gotten on to the team threw a bribe of new broomsticks for the whole team, that brand was the New Nimbus Two-Thousand-And-One. "You see Weasley, unlike some; my father can afford the best." Malfoy boasted, but was quickly shot down when Hermione countered by saying "Well at least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to buy their way in. They got on because of their talent." she said smugly (and she deserved to be smug about that!). Malfoy got angry that he'd been pwned, and spat back. "No one asked for your opinion...you filthy little Mud-Blood!"The second those words were out of his mouth, Chib spontaneously slapped him as hard as she could. The surprise attack knocked him back a couple steps, and he had his hand over the red mark, with a look of pure shock on his face. As did most everyone else in the group the two houses had formed...'sept for most of the people on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They smirked, while Eowyn, Hermione, and Senri looked shock, and Ron, and Chib just looked angry. Before anyone else could say, or do anything else, Ron pulled out his wand. "You ll pay for that one, Malfoy!" he said angrily, and told Malfoy to eat slugs before flicking his wand at him. The curse however backfired, and shot him instead, making him then sent backwards, and as he did that, Senri grabbed Eowyn, and Chib-who had been standing closest to Ron, and pulled them back, before the Gryffindors gathered around him, to make sure he was okay. Ron then sat up, and immediately puked a slung, making most of the Gryffindors back up. Senri found a stick, and began to poke the slug, while Harry and Hermione got Ron to stand up, before getting him over to Hagrid's house. The Slytherins started to laugh, but Chib tried to attack them again. Lucky for them, most of the Gryffindors were able to hold her back. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The day after, Ron, and Hermione told Chib, and Eowyn what happened the night before. "Harry's hearing voices?" Eowyn questioned, while Chib looked like she was in deep thought. "..........perhaps she said, thinking out loud before looking up at her friends. .....well...there is this theory....but I suppose we should wait until we're around to see it happen..." she theorized. "What? Hear the voice?" Ron questioned. "...no...A different situation she answered. "What kind?" Eowyn asked. "..You ll know when it happens." Chib replied before darting off down the corridor. -"I remember what happened...that cat...hung in front of those words.....Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't have done it.." -Chib though as she walked down the hall. -"not by a long shot -. She though, turning a corner. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It was during the Transfiguration Class, that weirdness seemed to happen again. This was a different kind of weirdness from what happened the night before. They were turning animals into goblets. McGonigal had requested Senri to try, but he transfigured his arm into a bear arm, instead of transfiguring his Red Panda into a cup. He didn't say anything when this happened, and when he did this, Cooro got excited, and transfigured himself as well, only black wings sprouted from his back, and feathers appeared down his arms. This surprised everyone except Husky, Chib, and Eowyn. "What happened? Did the spell backfire?" someone asked. "No, these two are just stupid..." Husky answered. "They aren't stupid, nor did the spell backfire..." Chib spoke up. "They're what's called +Anima..." she course, Hermione had read about them, and she then spoke up. "I've read about the +Anima...they're said to be natural Animagous, and they can naturally turn parts of their body into animal limbs! They can also turn fully into animals quicker then normal Wizards..." She explained, quoting the book. There were whispers thruout the classroom, but they were silenced by the Professor, as she wanted to the class to continue. McGonigal then chose Ron to try to transfigure his rat into a goblet. When Ron tried, however, he just got the transformation half complete. "Hm...That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley" McGonigal told him. Hermione raised her hand as Ron nodded, and when McGonigal gave her permission to speak, Hermione wanted to know if they could be told about the Chamber of Secrets. McGonigal sighed, and told them the story. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` When they found they needed to use the Polly Juice Potion to get the information required, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went Chib. She did, after all, always go out to get supplies for Snape. Surely she would know where to get them. "Sooo....you're going on another adventure are you?" she asked, looking slightly board. "Yes. We need it to find out if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin," Hermione explained. "So...you're making this potion... And by doing so you'd be breaking maybe half the school's rules...Of course it is important... And just by getting you the ingredients, I'd be breaking a lot of rules too... Okay, I'll do it!" she agreed in a cheerful tone. "Yeah, well... You should kno--wait... What?" Harry asked confused. "You know me, I love a great adventure. Eo Does too... I might get her to help me with my gathering. He-he, well, the more rule breaking there is, the more of a chance at danger, right? So I'll help!" She announced. "...Great," Ron spoke up, before Chib darted off down the hall.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` While Harry was in the Hospital Wing because of Lockheart's stupid mistake at the Quidditch Match, Chib, and Eowyn had figured out a spell that would numb the nerves where the bones had vanished, so the re-growing of the bones would be less painful. And it worked, though it took them a while to get all the nerves, since it was like Chinese Acupuncture, where they had to poke the skin where each nerve ending was with their wands. It took a very long time indeed, but Harry didn't feel any pain during the night and the re-growing of the bones didn't wake him when he managed to get to sleep. Though just to be safe, Chib, Eowyn, and Senri sat around his bed for most of the night. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` While Chib was still on the hunt for ingredients for the Polly-Juice Potion, Lockheart got Dumbeldore's permission to hold a Dueling Tournament...as to help the students find ways to defend themselves. Most of the staff, as well, and Chib, and Eowyn found it useless. But if there might be a chance of explosions happening, Eowyn, and Chib were , first to demonstrate how this was to work, Professors Lockheart, and Snape dueled. Though it wasn't much of an example. When Lockheart tried to send a spell at Snape, Snape sent one at him faster, and completely made him fly across the table. So they decided to have the Students try, but when Lockheart tried to pair Harry against Ron, Snape fortunately told Lockheart that Ron was rather dangerous and unpredictable with his impaired wand. So he had Malfoy sent up to Duel two completely disregarded Lockheart's rule of disarming only, and sent each other flying across the stage a couple times. Malfoy then cast a Summon Spell, and a Cobra flew out of his wand. For a couple minutes it looked like it was going to bite someone, then when Snape tried to get rid of it, Lockheart intervened. he tried to make it vanish, but instead he sent it flying into the air a few feet. This only made it angrier. After another few seconds, Harry spoke to it, though no one, except perhaps a couple of people-one of them sitting on the wall behind him-, could understand what he was after Harry calmed the snake down, Snape sent a curse at it, but before he could flick his wand, and fireball flew at it from behind Harry, barely missing his ear, and hit it with enough force to shake the table. The Snake was burnt away within seconds, and after another second, the fire went out as well. Harry, scared nearly out of his wits, looked behind him to see where the ball of fire had come from, as did everyone else in the Great Hall. They saw Chib placing her wand back into her robes, the tip of it was smoking. She then looked at all the faces, and gave everyone an annoyed look. "what?!...I don't like snakes..." she said, looking off in a "random direction, away from everyone else's gaze, before sinking into the wall. While everyone else starting whispering to each other, Hermione, and Ron dragged Harry away to get an explanation. They also thought that this was the situation Chib had told them about when she was first told about Harry hearing voices.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It was near the Christmas season, and the Polly Juice Potion was ready. Chib and Eowyn waited for the trio to enter the bathroom. Eowyn had long scared Murtle off. The two watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione downed the horrid drink. Chib spazzed when Harry finished his transformation, while Eowyn just laughed. Once they were gone, Chib, and Eowyn tried to coax Hermione out of her cubicle, but she wouldn't budge, so Chib peeked over the door, and her eyes went the two boys got back, and finally got the door to Hermione's door open. Chib hit Ron's shoulder slightly when he "complimented" on Hermione's tail. Chib, and Eowyn helped Hermione get to the Hospital Wing, as Harry, and Ron went back to the Common Room.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The next day, when Chib learned about the book that Harry had gotten, she stood there thinking while Senri was flipping threw the "blank" pages. "Perhaps you shouldn't fool around with something like that." she decided, and looked at Harry. "Yeah, things like that tend to be especially dangerous Harry. Best to be extra careful if you plan to keep it" Eowyn advised. "............Empty..." Senri suddenly and randomly spoke up, making Harry, Chib, Eowyn, and Ron-who had been silent for most of that time-look at him. A few hours later, after having a lovely visit with Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were led back to the common room by Neville, to find that Harry's belongings had been torn threw, and there was many ripped up things around his bed. Senri and Chib were going threw the debris, while Eowyn was asking the other's questions. It was then discovered by Harry that Tom Riddle's diary, the book that he'd recently gotten, was missing. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Harry, and Ron were led into the hospital wing by Professor McGonigal, and Eowyn. They were then taken to a bed that Chib was sitting next to. It was clear that she had been crying. Husky, and Cooro, as well as Senri were trying to make her feel a bit better, so she'd at least keep her tears from falling, but it wasn't working that well. Cooro then went to comfort Eowyn, and Senri tried to keep Ron, and Harry from being upset, but again...their attempts didn't work that well. For lying in the bed, Petrified, was their friend Hermione Grandure. It was so shocking, no one could really speak. But it was clear that it was a painful site to them was a couple hours later when McGonigal walked into the Gryffindor Common room with Chib, and Eowyn, holding a scroll. The two students next to her, looking rather sad. McGonigal announced that there were to be some new rules placed immediately, and she read them off the scroll. After she finished reading the scroll, she said, sadly, that if the problem was not fixing, and if the culprit was not caught, Hogwarts...would be closed down.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` That night, Chib, Eowyn, Harry, and Ron, under the cover of the invisibility cloak, went to Hagrid's hut. When the door was opened, they saw Hagrid was armed with a crossbow, so they let the cloak slide off, and Ron asked when the weapon was used for. Hagrid said it was nothing, and let the four inside. Unfortunately for them, right after Harry asked about the Chamber, there was a knock at the door, and Hagrid stood to open it, while the four students squeezed themselves back under the cloak. Who entered the hut was Professor Dumbledore, and Prime Minister: Cornilious Fudge. There was talk of Hagrid going to prison, and though Dumbledore tried to defend him, Hagrid's record was against was then, another knock at the door, and the next person to step inside was Lucis Malfoy. "What're you doin' here?" Hagrid demanded. "Get out of my house!" he then commanded. "Believe me..." Lucius started, looking around the place. "..I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your..." he started again, before pausing. "..You call this a house?....no. I simply called up the school, and was told that the Head Master was here." he said, looking at Dumbledore. "Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?" Dumbledore asked, still not looking surprised, as always. There was then talk about Dumbledore being told that he was ordered to step down temporarily from his position. Hagrid was 150% against the decision, and he told them what he thought. But in the end, Dumbledore allowed himself to leave, after telling Malfoy, or more like Harry, Ron, Eowyn, and Chib that "you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts...to those who...Ask for it". And after that, he allowed himself to be led away. Before Hagrid was also led away, he told "no one in particular" that "if anyone was looking for some stuff, then all they had to do was just...Follow the spiders..". And then he too was a minute or two, the four headed out, no need for the cloak now, into the Dark Forest, and they followed the spiders. Ron complained about it though. He wanted to know "why spiders?...why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?". So they walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, with Ron complaining the whole way. The spiders that they followed now grew from a little line, to a whole wave. They followed them threw a tunnel, and it wasn't until a voice stopped them. "Who is it?.....Hagrid?...Is that you?" the voice asked, gigantic spider legs coming out of a huge hole that was in the ground until a huge spider appeared out of the hole, and looked at them. "We're friend's of Hagrid s..." Harry answered. They found out that the giant Spider was Arigog. Harry explained to Arigog what was happening, and Arigog told them the little facts that he knew about what happened. The girl dieing in the bathroom, the monster being born in the chamber, how the Spider's fear it. Though, Ron was looking around, and he was seeing that they were slowly being surrounded. After a short while, Chib, and Eowyn started backing away, unnoticed to any of them. When Harry and Ron tried to leave, they had to fight their way threw, and after a couple minutes, Chib, and Eowyn returned, and Chib was driving the car when they did. Ron, and Harry quickly got into the car, and they drove away as fast as they could, trying to get into the air. One of the spiders made it partly into the car, and Harry sent a spell at it that mad it fly back. They were soon surrounded again, but they managed to get into the air, and they were safe. The car dropped them all off at the edge of the Dark Forest, and Ron stormed away when the Car drove back into the woods. "Follow the spiders...follow the spiders...if Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him!" Ron shouted angrily, walking back to the castle with his friends. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` It was the next evening when Harry ran up to Chib, and Eowyn in the halls after visiting Hermione again. They walked down the hall, and Harry read from a piece of paper that Hermione hand in her hand when she was attacked."Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land...none is more deadly then the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years...Instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent s eye...Spiders flee before it...Guys, this is it...The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak...it's a snake!" Harry explained. "I hate snakes..." Chib muttered, scowling at the paper in Harry's hands. "But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked. Eowyn stared into space for a few seconds, then answered "Because no one did look it in the eye..". Harry nodded. "Not directly anyways." he said, before they started moving again. They then began to start thinking of how they saw the thing. "Colin saw it threw his camera....Justin--Justin must have seen the Basilisk through Nearly-Headless-Nick.." he started the list. "Right! And, Nick's a ghost, so he can't die." Chib added. Eowyn spoke up saying "Hermione had the mirror, so she was probably using it to look behind her, or look around corners...just in case". "Right.." Harry agreed. Ron look at the three of them before saying "and what about Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera, or a mirror guys..." he said, and everyone thought. The Harry spoke up again. "...The water. There was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection." he said, looking at the picture of the serpent again. "So how's it been getting around? A dirty great snake. Someone would have seen it." Ron said, also looking at the paper. "But Hermione answered that too.." Eowyn pointed out, also pointing at the paper corner, which read "pipes" in her handwriting. "...It's using the pluming" Ron said, a tiny bit of fear laced into his voice. "Remember what Aragog said about the girl 50 years ago?" Harry asked. when Ron nodded, he continued, looking from one face to the others. "She died in a bathroom?...What if she never left?" he asked, and a look of realization found it's way on to everyone's faces. "Moaning Murtle..." Ron said. "Moaning Murtle" Harry nodded, and the four of them made their way up the hall way announcement was sounded by McGonigal saying that the students were to return to their dormitories, and the staff was to go to the second floor. Harry, Ron, Chib, and Eowyn went to the second floor, and hid themselves from view, as the teachers came to the next message, painted on the wall. It turned out that a student was kidnapped and taken to the Chamber. "The students must be sent home...I am afraid this is the end of Hogwarts..." McGonigal said sadly. Lockhart then decided to show up, saying he's sorry, and that he dozed off. "What've I missed?" he asked, looking at each teacher. "A girl has been taken by the monster. this is your moment of truth Lockhart." Snape replied bluntly. "My...moment?" Lockhart said, slightly shocked. "Weren't you just saying last night...that you knew where the Chamber was this whole time?" Snape questioned. After a slight pause, McGonigal spoke. "Then it's settled...we'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy...after all, your skills are legend." she said, giving him a skeptical look. Lockhart agreed, and went back to his office, saying that he'd be getting Pomphry asked who it was that the monster had taken. "...Ginny Weasley.." McGonigal answered, before turning, and walking back down the corridor with the other teachers, leaving the students who were still hidden to read the message. "Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever...." Ron read out loud in horror. "..Ginny.." **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` When going back to Lockhart's office, Harry and Ron had found Senri, and he followed them. Chib, and Eowyn had disappeared again. When the three boys had gotten to his office, however, he appeared to be packing. When asked where he was going, he told them that he was sorry about it, but he had to leave. He then told them that he was good at memory charms, but other then those, he was useless. He tried to erase their memories, but they had their wands pointed at him, so he now had no choice, but to go with then went to the Bathroom that Murtle was haunting, and asked her about her death. "Oh...it was dreadful...it happened right here, in this cubicle.....I had hidden here because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses...I was crying, and then, I heard somebody some in." she started to explain. "who was it Myrtle?" Harry asked. "I don't know!...I was DISTROT!!!... but they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized that it was a boy, so I unlocked the door to tell him to ....I died...." she finished. "Just like that? How?" Harry asked. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow, eyes...over there, by that sink." she said, pointing at a sink. " she said before turning around, and floating away as Harry went over to the sink, and inspected Harry opened the entrance, Lockhart got pushed down the hole. Then Senri went, then Harry, and lastly Ron. They then went down another tunnel, until they found the Basilisk's skin, and Lockhart fainted. Of course, it was a stupid roose, and he got up, grabbing Ron's wand, pointing it at them. Senri seemed unfazed, and started looking around the cavern for something. Lockhart then tried to erase their memories, but the spell backfired and hit him, making him fly into a wall, which caused a cave in separating Harry, from Ron, and Senri. Lockhart woke up after that, completely forgetting who he was. Ron reported this to Harry, and Senri picked up a nice rock. "This is an odd sort of place isn't it?" Lockhart stated, looking around. "Do you live here?" he asked, looking up at Ron. "..no..." Ron answered before Senri chucked the rock he found at Lockhart, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. "....nice shot." Ron complimented Senri before turning back to Harry. "What do we do now?" Ron asked, Senri also looking at Harry. "You guys try to shift some of these rocks out of the way, so we can get threw again. I'll go find Ginny." Ron nodded, and he and Senri got to work, while Harry walked farther down the tunnel.**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` After Harry had gotten into the chamber, found Ginny, and was now backing away from the Basilisk, when Fawkes came flying into the chamber, carrying Eowyn, who was holding a sort of cloth. Fawkes dropped Eowyn by Ginny, and she tried to wake the poor girl up. Harry had to drop the hat Eowyn had given him, and he was running from the giant snake. Fawkes then came back, and attacked the snake s eyes, blinding it. A minute or so later, and Harry was running threw the tunnels. After getting the Basilisk to go in a different direction, Harry made it back to the main chamber, and he ran back over to Ginny, and Eowyn. "I can't get her to wake up.." Eowyn said sadly. "Keep trying" Harry said, as Voldemort watched in amusement. "it's no use...in a moment, Ginny will be dead, and I....will cease to be a memory...Lord Voldemort will return...very...much...alive." he promised. As the serpent rose from the waters behind Harry, a sword appeared in the hat. "Harry!" Eowyn said, pointing at the sword. Harry grabbed it, and pulled it from the a matter of a couple minutes, Harry was fighting the Basilisk a-top the statue from which it came, swinging the sword at it. He almost fell a couple times, making Eowyn squeak, and then yell at him to be careful. After a few more swings of the sword, Harry stabbed the beast threw the roof of it's mouth, threw it's head. When he did this, blue flames irrupted from the blade, flowing out of the snake's mouth, and down it's throat, burning it to a crisp from the inside out. When Harry pulled the sword out, however, one of the snake's fangs got stuck in his arm, and poison began to flow threw his Harry got back down, and over to Ginny, and Eowyn(who was slightly panicking, trying to figure out how she could help), Voldemort smiled smugly. "Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly the venom of the Basilisk penetrates the body? I guess you have a little more then a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mud-Blood mother soon Harry..." Voldemort stated, a look of disgust on his face. "funny..." the evil wizard started again. "the damage a silly little book can do...especially in the hands of a silly...little...girl." he said, expression not changing. Harry looked down at the diary, and took it from Ginny. He then opened it, and started to stab it with the Basilisk fang, until Voldemort exploded, and Ginny woke with a start. She then sat up, and apologized to Harry, saying Riddle made her do those things. Harry knew, Eowyn knew, and she hugged the girl out of pure joy that she was then noticed Harry was hurt, but he said it's fine. He then told the girls to go find Ron and Senri, and to get themselves out. Fawkes flew over to them, and started to coo. "You were brilliant Fawkes" Harry complimented. "I just wasn't quick enough.." he said sadly. Fawkes then bent his head down, and started to cry. The tears fell down to Harry's wound, and the Phoenix continued to cry until the wound was healed completely. "Of course...Phoenix tears have healing powers..." Harry said in amazement. Suddenly, the Basilisk corps began to move, and the three students, and bird looked over at it in surprise. The ash corps then crumbled leaving a ball of blue flames in the middle of where it had been. The flames then began to take shape, and they eventually turned into Chib. She looked at them, then to the ashes she was sitting, before looking back at them, and smiling shyly. "Well....I told you I don't like Snakes...". Everyone then laughed, and headed for the chamber , Ron, Eowyn, Chib, Senri, and Lockhart with then carried out of the underground tunnels by Fawkes, and they all flew back to the castle, with Lockhart yelling "Amazing!! This is just like magic!"**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` The next morning, Harry, Ron, Chib, Eowyn, and Senri stood before the Headmaster, getting lectured. In the end, after being reminded that they had broken about half the school's rules, Dumbledore smile warmly, and said that they were to get special awards for their services to the school, but Chib, and Eowyn turned them down, so it was only Harry, Ron, and Senri who would receive was sent to go send Hagrid's release papers sent to Azkaban, and Eowyn went with him. Shortly after they left, Lucius entered the office, while Harry was examining the sword he'd pulled from the hat. When Harry looked behind Lucius, he saw Dobby, the House-Elf that tried to "help" him threw the year, nearly getting him killed several times. "Dobby! So this is your master...The family you serve is the Malfoys." he said, rather astonished. "I'll deal with you later." Lucius threatened the poor House-Elf. Chib had been so quite, Harry had thought she had left with Ron, and Eowyn, so he jumped slightly when she spoke up. "Good day, Lucius..." She greeted in a rather, monotone way. Lucius merely glanced at her, as he made his way over to Dumbledore's desk, shoving Harry out of his way with his cane. "So, it's true....you have returned..." Lucius said to Dumbledore. "Lovely to see you too..." Chib muttered, rolling her eyes as she stood at attention next to Dumbledore's desk, waiting for him to dismiss her. Though he didn't, so she just stood there. "When the Governor's learned that Arthur Weasly's daughter..." Dumbledore started to explain. "..Was taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back." he finished. "Ridiculous..." Lucius muttered none too quietly, as Dumbledore continued. "Curiously, Lucius, several of them seemed to be under the impression that you would...curse their family if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place." To this, Lucius seemed to get rather insulted. "How...dare you!" he said. "I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore asked. Chib too looked at Lucius, but the expression of her face was anything, but pleasant, and Harry seemed to be seething where he was. "My sole concern always has, and always will be...the welfare of this school...and of course...it s students" he said, glancing from Chib, to Harry, before turning back to Dumbledore. "The culprit has been identified, I presume?" Lucius asked, in a bit of a strained answered this question with a yes, and told him it was Voldemort. "Although...this time, he chose to act threw someone else. By means, of this." Dumbledore said, holding up the ruined diary. "Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it." Dumbledore continued. "One hopes that more of Voldemort's old school things do not wind up in innocent hands...the consequences for the one responsible would be...severe" Dumbledore finished, making it very clear that he knew Lucius was the one who gave Ginny the book. Well...let us hope that Mr. Potter, will always be around...to save the day Lucius said, almost daring him, while looking at Harry. "Don't worry....I will be Harry replied. The adults exchanged a very quick goodbye then before Lucius told Dobby that they were leaving. He felt the elf did not walk fast enough, so he kicked the poor creature with his cane, knocking him down the stairs, and leaving him to pick himself up, whimpering, and following behind, rubbing the pain out of his was a minute or so after that Harry asked Dumbledore if he could have the book, and he then followed after Lucius to return the book. Harry then told him that he knew it was him who gave the book to Ginny. Lucius then dared him to prove that accusation with venom lacing his voice, before giving the book to Dobby, and turning to leave. Harry told Dobby to open it, and he did. To his astonishment, Dobby found a sock in the book, so when his "master" called for him, he announced it. "Master has given Dobby a sock..." he said looking up at the man that was down the hall. What? I didn't gi-...." he said, his words fading as he turned around, the look of realization appearing on his face. "Master has presented Dobby with clothes...Dobby is...Free!" he said in happiness. Lucius then looked at Harry with anger boiling up inside him, as the student lifted his pant's leg up a bit, to show he wasn't wearing a sock on that foot. "You lost me my servant!" he shouted at the boy angrily, pulling out his wand, and walking towards Harry menacingly, ready to kill him. Chib, who had been watching from a hiding place the whole time, was about ready to make another Fire Bubble appear in front of Lucius, when Dobby stood in front of Harry, stating that he would not harm Harry Potter, before snapping his fingers, and sending Lucius back down the hall with a hex he'd cast. "YOur parents were meddlesome fools too Lucius said, getting back onto his feet. "Mark my words, Potter...on day soon...you will meet the same, sticky end he promised before leaving. Chib smirked at the House Elf's work, and left Harry to talk a little longer with Dobby. **

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` During that year's Fare-Well Feast, those who had been petrified were being welcomed back. Mr. Filtch probably hadn't let Mrs. Norris's feet touch the ground since she'd been restored. Neville noticed Hermione walk into the Great Hall first, and notified Harry. Since Ron, Senri, Husky, Cooro, Chib, and Eowyn were so close to Harry, they heard to. All of them, Husky as well, got up, and when Hermione had run over to the table, they all formed a huge group hug, all of them telling Hermione how happy they were to see her. Then they sat down again, when McGonigal called for attention. Dumbledore then stood up, and gave thanks to Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfry for their work on the Mandrake Juice that had brought those who'd been petrified back. Everyone cheered for them. Then it was announced that all the exams had been canceled, and everyone-except Hermione, and Husky-cheered once again. After they settled down, and were about to dig into their feast, the Great Hall's doors opened again, and Hagrid walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late..." he started as he began walking between a couple of tables. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused...some ruddy bird named "Eral"..Hagrid explained, and Ron shrunk down a bit in his seat. Hagrid walked up to Harry, Ron, Hermione and them, and Chib, and Eowyn got so excited, they glomped him when he was in arm's range. And Senri, being Senri, got swept up in the excitement, and hugged Hagrid Hagrid had gotten hugged by half the Hogwarts Students, and the whole room cheered for him, and he had taken his seat, the feast began again, and they all had one last night together before the summer break started again.**


End file.
